Four times paranoid
by ScissorLuv05
Summary: She knew that he couldn't cheat on her.She knew that he sincerely loved her.She knew that she was too protective.She definitely knew that she was paranoid.


"Why are you so paranoid?"

These words came out of Becks mouth for the fourth time this day.

The first time was when Lilly Collins, his improv classmate, came up to Beck and asked him a question about the homework assignment. Of course, to Jade it wasn't just a question. It was a hidden message, which said 'Beck, you're so hot. Let's go out tonight'. And this little show ended with Jade evilly smirking and holding scissors in her hands, while Lilly ran out of the corridor without a lock of hair. Jade explained herself easily- 'She had gross hair..'

The second time was at lunch, when Beck was standing in line near the coffee machine. Because Beck was a proper gentlemen, he let a girl, who stood behind him, get coffee first. This situation ended up with Jade asking questions about that girl. And finally giving her a peace of what was on her mind. Beck didn't like that at all, so he gave her the silent treatment for a hour and didn't really listen to anything that Jade said.

The third time was when in acting class the teacher gave Beck the leading man role and Tori the leading lady role. They preformed a intense scene which involved Beck kissing Tori's cheek. In the middle of the play Jade threw an empty coffee cup at Tori, explaining herself with only two simple words- "It slipped". Afterwards Beck had a little talk with Jade about her behavior. As always, he got to her, but it lasted just till the end of school.

School just finished and Beck took out Jade for coffee and donuts. As weird as it sounds, they loved bonding like that.

Jade sat down at an empty table and turned her head to see how Beck was ordering. He wast standing there and talking to the cash register girl. She was attractive. Golden hair, sea-blue eyes. Jade didn't like her. And Beck was talking with that girl way longer, then it takes to order two coffees and a couple of donuts.

Finally Jade saw how Beck reached for his wallet, opened it and payed for his and Jade's order. And a couple of minutes after he came back to Jade with their order.

"Well you're fast" Jade said, of course, with sarcasm and a proper smirk on her face.

"Yeah." Beck said.

Jade starred at him for a minute. Yeah? What's that supposed to mean? Jade once again looked at the girl behind the table just to find her looking straight at her. Jade's eyes traveled back to Beck.

She promised him earlier, that she will stop getting jealous over nothing, but to Jade this wasn't nothing. She had to break the promise before he broke her.

"Okay. What's going on?" Jade whined obnoxiously and looked at her boyfriend annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Beck starred straight at Jade's eyes.

Beck was the second person in the world who could look into Jade's eyes and see right through her huge wall that she was building for so many years. The first person, actually, was Jade's granddad. Even though the man's nose was blown off in war, Jade loved him almost as much as she loved Beck.

The guy, who was sitting right across from Jade, instantly saw where this train was heading.

"Not again Jade" Beck said with a heavy sigh.

"Well you definitely took your time with the blond dork over there" using her head Jade gestured to the girl, standing behind the cash register. "And you didn't worry about me."

Jade's defense mechanism was on and it was working full time.

Beck looked at her and shaked his head. He couldn't help but wonder if this will ever stop. It was flattering, but in these years it became just too much. If Jade would be this possessive once a month, he could handle that. But handling this everyday gets a bit tiring.

"God Jade.." Beck rolled his eyes."They didn't have your favorite donuts so I had to wait a bit until they would make some."

Jade drank her coffee. She already knew what she will say, but she wanted to guess what Beck will answer to her question.

"I still saw you talking to her"

"Jade, it was a polite everyday conversation. Like when we go to the mall and Albert always says hi to us."

"That newspaper dude?" Jade asked, not quite remembering who this so called Albert was.

Beck nodded.

"Why are you so paranoid?" He said the fourth time."Besides," His perfect face was lit up by a big smile." She," Beck said, referring to the girl, working at the coffee shop. "Said that you are gorgeous."

Jade looked at her coffee cup. Once again she lost and Beck won their fight. It was never the other way around.

"Say that you love me." Jade looked up at him, waiting.

Beck couldn't help but laugh a little. She always asked him to tell her that he loves her after a fight so it was pretty much usual.

He didn't say that he loved her when she didn't asked for it. Why? Simple. Because it would end up a) Jade demanding Beck to prove it and Beck looking for ways to do that. Or b) Jade saying that those words are highly overrated, cheesy and saying that it's pointless.

"You already know that." Beck slightly smiled.

"I'm waiting." Jade said, demanding.

"I love you."

Jade smiled. She never admitted it out loud, but she knew that somewhere, deep inside, she loved hearing that.

"Now give me a donut."

"Jade..?"

The girl knew that she, one again, had to say the magic word, so she sighed.

"Please." in a way Jade pouted.

"No." Beck laughed."I want to hear something else."

Jade looked at her cup. She didn't like to say it out loud. Of course, she knew that Beck loved to hear that, everybody does, even guys. But she didn't like saying that. There wasn't any reason for it. It was more of a pride thing.

Jade gazed at Beck with her cold, blue eyes, which, when she met his look, became warmer.

"I love you too."

Beck smiled.

"Here's a donut." Beck handed Jade a big, chocolate donut.

"Thank you." Jade took it and took a bite, still looking at her boyfriend.

She knew that he couldn't cheat on her.

She knew that he sincerely loved her.

She knew that she was too protective.

She definitely knew that she was paranoid.


End file.
